Wait and See
by sicafiramin
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang di Bully di sekolahnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Papanya. Dan hanya Papanya yang bisa membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam. "Kyungsoo.. aku ingin kau menjaga sebuah rahasia. Rahasia diantara kita…" "Papa kau apakan tubuhku?" /KAISOO/
1. Chapter 1

.

WARNING : Banyak kata-kata Kasar, Penyiksaan, dan adegan sex.

.

YAOI

.

KAISOO

.

Hurt/ANGST

.

.

"Papa aku ingin sekolah.."

"Papa bilang tidak ya tidak, kau sudah pintar tidak perlu bersekolah."

"Aku ingin punya teman juga!"

"Teman? Untuk apa? Kau akan tersakiti!"

"Papa aku mohon, aku mau sekolah!"

.

.

.

Namaku adalah Wu Kyungsoo…

Ah tidak-tidak, bukan begitu perkenalan yang baik!

"Hai, namaku Wu Kyungsoo.. kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Aku berbicara sendiri di depan cermin kamarku. Ini adalah latihan perkenalan yang sudah aku lakukan untuk yang ke 20 kalinya. Aku yakin, Papaku akan mengamuk apabila ia tahu kalau aku masih belum tidur jam segini.. jam 1 malam.

Aku merasa gugup hingga rasanya tidak bisa tidur, hari ini tepatnya pukul 9 pagi waktu Seoul adalah hari pertama menyandang status sebagai pelajar. Aku sudah berusia 17 tahun dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku sekolah. Sebelumnya aku tidak sekolah, aku _home schooling_ karena suatu hal. Papa dan mama tidak mengijinkan aku keluar rumah.. kalaupun keluar aku harus bersama mereka.

Pria tinggi dengan mata yang jahat itu sepertinya menyadari kalau aku masih belum tidur. Aku bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki panjangnya naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarku berada.

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu terbuka, aku menoleh dan mendapati sebuah pandangan tidak suka dari pria jangkung itu.

"Kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa? Idiot?" Tanya nya. Hey, jangan tanyakan aku kenapa ia berbicara sekaras itu padaku, itu belum seberapa.. coba lihat yang ini.

"A-aku.. belum mengantuk Papa.." jawabku pelan, aku menundukan kepalaku dan jariku mulai bergerak gelisah.

Satu.. dua.. tiga..

'PLAK'

Satu tamparan…

Tidak, ini tidak sakit. Pipiku hanya memerah dan badan kurusku terhempas ke lantai yang dingin ini. Ini tidak seberapa..

"Baik Papa.. aku akan tidur." Aku bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang. Papaku hanya tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya menurut. Ia lalu menyelimuti tubuhku, kemudian mencium keningku dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

…

…

Aku sering mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuaku jika ada tamu yang berkunjung kerumah.

Mereka sering bertanya-tanya

'dimana putra kalian?'

Dengan senyum lebar dan wajah yang cerah, mama akan menjawab..

"Ah, Uri Kyungsoo berada di luar negeri. Kebetulan ia berada di asrama ternama di sana."

"Aigoo, anakmu selain tampan ternyata pintar yah.. kalian orangtua yang beruntung!"

"Hahaha, kami mendidik Kyungsoo agar bisa hidup mandiri sejak dini. Kami sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti Kyungsoo, aku sebagai ibu jadi merindukannya.."

Begitulah yang aku dengar. Aku mendengarnya di dalam kamarku.

Disini… sendiri..

Aku selalu ingin seperti anak-anak lain yang bisa bermain diluar rumah, menaiki sepeda, berlari kesana kemari, aku ingin seperti tetangga di sebelah. Anak laki-laki berkulit tan yang selalu pulang sore dan terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Di balik jendela ini aku selalu memperhatikannya, ia tidak sadar kalau separuh hidupku aku gunakan hanya untuk memperhatikan rumah di sebelah, tepatnya kamar milik anak itu. Aku yakin ia memiliki usia yang sama denganku, karena ia selalu merayakan hari ulang tahun dua hari setelah aku ulang tahun.

Tepatnya setelah tahun baru.

…

Kembali ke cerita,

Kenapa Papa dan mama seolah-olah seperti menyembunyikanku?

Pertama, mereka bilang aku gila. Aku tidak gila, aku merasa baik dan normal. Mereka bilang aku selalu berbicara sendiri.. pada cermin, pada tembok, pada buku..

Aku berbicara pada benda-benda itu karena aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa.

Kedua, mereka bilang aku idiot. Aku bisa membaca, aku bisa menulis, aku bisa menghitung. Yixing saem –guru tutor- yang selama ini mengajariku ia bilang kalau aku ini cerdas, aku ini jenius dan tidak ada yang salah dengan otakku. Tetapi Papa tetap mengelak dan berkata aku akan menulis rumus phytagoras sepanjang dinding kamar pada usia 5 tahun. Kemudian aku fasih bahasa inggris pada usia 8 tahun, aku hanya berbicara seperti reporter di tv tetapi mereka bilang aku menganggu. Di usia 12 tahun aku membuat sebuah novel, tetapi novelku hanya membuat perusahaan penerbit merasa sakit kepala.

_"Gila, bagaimana mungkin bocah ini bisa membuat buku segila ini. Ini benar-benar gila."_ Pria berjas itu hanya menunjuk kearahku dengan wajah bodoh dan Papa kembali berkata kalau aku benar-benar gila.

Ketiga, aku memiliki penyakit. Mama bilang aku memiliki gangguan di paru-paru dan sangat tidak mungkin aku bisa bertahan hingga usia dewasa. Maka dari itu mama terlalu berlebihan apabila aku menghirup udara kotor. Hey, padahal itu hanya asap dari tetangga sebelah yang membakar sampah. Mama bahkan selalu memasang penghangat ruangan karena jika aku kedinginan aku tidak bisa bernapas dan ia bilang kalau aku merepotkan.

..

..

"Aku dan ibumu seharusnya membiarkan kau mati dan tenang di surga."

Itulah ucapan selamat pagi yang Papa lontarkan kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh, kemudian memeluk Papa dengan erat.

"Terimakasih sudah membiarkanku hidup."

Papa mengangguk lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut..

"Nanti terlambat kau harus siap-siap dengan dunia barumu, kuharap kau bisa bertahan satu hari disekolah." Ucap Papa melepas pelukanku. Kemudian mama datang dari dapur dan menyuruhku duduk.

"Kalau mereka bertanya kau pindahan dari mana, kau sudah siapkan jawabannya sayang?" Tanya Mama. Aku mengangguk seraya mengunyah rotiku.

"Dari _Los Angeles Senior High School_ ."

"_Good boy_!"

Setelah itu Mama dan Papa tertawa.

Sungguh sarapan pagi yang indah.

…

"Selamat pagi mr. Wu!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Ia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, ya tuhan dia satu sekolah denganku rupanya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi Kai, mau pergi sekolah?" Tanya Papa dengan senyum hangat terukir dari bibirnya.

Dia bernama Kai ternyata…

Dibalik tubuh tinggi Papa, aku memperhatikan bagaimana Kai tersenyum dan berucap.

Ia melihatku..

"Iya, aku ada piket jadi berangkat pagi. Hey, apa itu putramu ?" Tanya Kai.

Ia berjalan kearahku… oh tidak.

Apa kabar jantung?

Papa mundur dan membuatku maju kedepan tanpa mengangkat wajah sedikitku.

"Iya, dia akan bersekolah disini juga. Sepertinya kalian belum berkenalan.."

Kai tersenyum kearahku, ia menjulurkan tangannya. Aku hanya diam menatapnya kaku.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

Aku meraih tangannya, dan kami bersalaman.

"K-kyungsoo.." jawabku

"Mr. kau memiliki putra yang manis, suaranya lembut dan kulitnya…"

Kai memperhatikan tubuhku dari atas hingga kebawah. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kyungsoo harus sekolah, ayo.." aku bisa merasa kalau papa tidak suka dengan tatapan Kai padaku.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah Kyungsoo!" teriaknya. Aku menoleh kebelakang sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, dan aku mengangguk.

..

..

Kami sampai di depan gedung bertingkat yang super besar. Aku melihat bangunan besar kalau tidak apartement ya rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak boleh memiliki teman." Papa melepas seatbelt dengan keras. Aku mengedipkan mataku untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku

"Tidak akan ada yang ingin berteman denganmu. Ayo turun."

Papa menarik lenganku dan akupun mengikutinya.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau anak-anak disini memperhatikanku. Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

…

…

…

"Papa akan jemput setelah pulang sekolah. Kau tunggu di dekat ruang guru. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

Setelah itu guru wanita itu menuntunku untuk ikut bersamanya. Ia membawaku kedalam kelas. Terlihat ramai dan meriah disini, hanya saja… tidak ada satupun yang tersenyum padaku.

"Dia murid baru, silakan perkenalkan dirimu.."

Aku maju satu langkah dan memperhatikan teman-teman satu kelasku.

Kai?

Iya terlihat sedang mengunyah permen karet dan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti tadi pagi.

"Na-namaku.. Wu Kyungsoo. Aku pindahan dari luar negeri. Mohon bantuannya!" aku membungkuk dan sang guru mempersilakan aku untuk duduk.

Duduk?

Di..belakang?

Di..samping Kim Jongin?

Astaga. Jantung!

…

…

…

Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa semua seperti benci kepadaku? Aku hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh Junsu saem, kenapa seolah-olah aku menjawab jawaban yang salah.

"Katanya dia pintar.." bisik seorang anak perempuan yang duduk tepat di depan mejaku. Ia berbisik kepada anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi.

"Luar negeri? _Please! Look at his nerd face_.. ia bahkan tidak pergi kekantin saat istirahat."

Lalu kau sendiri kenapa diam dikelas dengan gadis ini?

"Ayolah sayang, anggap saja dia tidak ada." Gadis itu mengecup pipi si pirang. Astaga.. aku benar-benar harus keluar dari kelas ini.

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah ini. Demi tuhan aku tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah berukuran capital ini, bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Ayolah Kyungsoo kau bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Hey-hey-hey, siapa ini?" aku mendengar suara menghalangi langkahku. Laki-laki ini tidak sendiri, ia bersama teman-temannya. Jumlahnya… sepertinya lebih dari 5.

"Permisi." Aku melangkah kepinggir tapi ia menghalangiku lagi. Begitu pula aku maju maupun mundur. Rasanya seperti dikepung.

"Kau sendirian?" ia yang memakai eyeliner mengelus pipiku lembut. Sepertinya ia baik. "Butuh teman?" tidak, ia tidak baik. Ia malah menarik rambutku keras lalu mendorongku.

"Baekki~ jangan terlalu kasar pada anak baru." Nah, yang tinggi bersuara berat itu sepertinya membelaku.

"Yeolli! Aku butuh mainan!" rengek laki-laki yang di panggil Baekkie itu.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun… mau kita apakan dia?" Tanya salah satu yang memiliki mata seperti rusa. Yatuhan matanya indah sekali.

"Toilet?" usul Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan si mata rusa nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ini masih jam istirahat." Chanyeol.

Aku hanya menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan benci dari mereka.

Yang memiliki pipi tembem itu mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak tembok. Aku meringis pelan, tapi tidak melawan.

"Tenang Kyungsoo, ini hanya penyambutan dari kami saja." Baekhyun maju kedepan dan melepas kancing kemejaku pelan.

Aku tidak melawan, hanya menunduk.

"Hentikan, itu tidak lucu teman-teman." Aku mendengar suara Kai.

Memang benar ternyata itu Kai. Ia menarik lenganku untuk bisa keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Hey dia jatah kami!" seru si mata rusa.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan apapun padanya. Dia tetanggaku, aku merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya." Ujar Kai tegas. Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Lepaskan dia kawan." Kata Chanyeol. Lalu ia mengajak teman-temannya untuk menjauh dariku. "Just wait.. and see.." ucapnya. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan aku berdua bersama Kai.

"Mereka itu kenapa?" tanyaku. Kai tersenyum dan mengancingkan kemejaku dengan rapi.

"Abaikan saja, mereka hanya tidak suka apabila ada anak baru disekolah ini. Ayo ikut aku ke kantin, aku yakin kau lapar."

…

…

…

To be continued –

….

….

….

Author kkambaek(?) hahahaha buat baru lagi yang lain belum dilanjut. Tenang, sudah di lanjut kok ^^ Hello XXX dan Just Another Wolf. Belum bisa aku publish, mungkin beberapa jam setelah aku publish ff ini. Hahahaha. Bagaimana ff ini? Aku bakal buat yang beda dari yang lain(?)

.

Kalau begitu, thanks for reading ^^

.

Next chap!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai.. s-sakit! Le-lepas!"

…

…

"Kyungsoo!"

"Pergi!"

…

…

"Papa, maaf!"

"…."

PLAK

"Pukul lagi pa, kalau itu yang membuat papa mau memaafkan aku."

…

….

"Kau kedinginan?" "Benar kau kedinginan! Buka bajumu cepat!"

…

…

"Papa maaf.."

"Sudah papa bilang!"

"Hiks maaf hiks…"

…

…

"Itu bukan suara telepon, itu suara firasat buruk. Bunyi telepon itu, pertanda dari tuhan.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Kai-ah.."

"Ne…"

"Jangan terkejut…"

"…."

"Jangan menangis di depan ibunya. Jika kau menangis, ibunya juga akan semakin menangis."

"…hiks"

"Kai-ah.."

"Hik.."

"Kai-ah.."

"Jangan menangis. Aku juga takkan menangis! IDIOT INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Ba-bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

"JANGAN BERANI KAU LAPOR POLISI!"

"CHAN—"

"Kami menunggumu, datanglah sebelum pemakaman."

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin… akhirnya kau berhasil…"

.

.

"Ini buku milik Kyungsoo.."

"

'_loving someone who doesn't love u back is like hugging a cactus. the tighter u hold on, the more it hurts.'_

_._

_._

"KALIAN SUDAH MEMBUNUH PUTRAKU!"

…

"Papa…"

"Kau hidup? Jesus! Kau kembali Kyungsoo… kau kembali.."

"Papa kau apakan tubuhku?"

"Kau harus balas dendam…"

.

.

.

.

.

Just wait.. and see.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo dan Kai duduk di sudut kantin. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan roti isi kacangnya, menurut Kai lelaki di sampingnya itu begitu manis. Kenapa baru sekarang ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?

Ia tahu pria jangkung di samping rumahnya itu 'katanya' memiliki seorang putra. Ibunya memberitahu kalau putra tuan Wu berada di luar negeri. Ia percaya saja karena ya, tuan Wu sendiri bukan orang Korea asli melainkan keturunan China dan Canada. Sementara istrinya yang –menurut Kai- sexy asli orang China namun tinggal lama di Korea. Namanya Wu Qian.

Keluarga Wu sering menjadi perbincangan di daerah tempat ia tinggal. Yang katanya keluarga itu termasuk penganut kepercayaan yang 'fanatik' bahkan menurut Kai mereka itu 'freak'. Entahlah Kai tidak terlalu mengerti. Ia juga tidak ingin tahu juga urusan keluarga orang.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan aku Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau begitu manis." Jawab Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Melihat kedekatan Kai dengan Kyungsoo si murid baru yang 'nerd' membuat siswa di sekolah ini semakin tidak suka pada Kyungsoo. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kai? Semua orang tergila-gila pada laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut.

'Siapa yang bersama Kai?'

'Kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Kai?'

Dan serangkaian bisik-bisik membuat Kai merasa tidak nyaman. Well, apa yang salah dengan Kyungsoo? Ia baik, ia manis, ia pintar.

Lalu?

'Dia Kyungsoo, Wu Kyungsoo. Dia termasuk keluarga Wu.'

'Ahh…Keluarga itu? katanya mereka bertetangga.'

Kai bangkit lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi dari kantin.

"Kai sebenarnya mereka kenapa? Apa yang salah denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua di koridor lantai dua.

Kai mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah jangan di dengarkan," pemuda tan itu menatap Kyungsoo yang sama-sama menatapnya. "Kan ada aku disini, kau tenang saja. Lama-lama mereka juga tidak akan bersikap seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan, laki-laki berusia 40 tahun itu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat. Ia pun melirik ke kanan dan kekiri setelah menurutnya 'aman' ia pun masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

Dari luar gedung tua itu terlihat tidak terurus dan hanya tinggal menunggu pemerintah saja untuk menyetujui surat 'penghancuran' bangunan tersebut. Gedung ini dulunya universitas, sekitar 20 tahun tidak digunakan lagi karena suatu insiden yang membakar sebagian ruangan disini.

Yifan berjalan dengan santai seolah ia sering datang ke tempat ini. Ia membuka pintu besi besar yang sudah berkarat itu dengan kunci emas yang ia bawa.

'Krieett'

Pintu terbuka, tampak ruangan kosong berdebu dan tidak pernah terjamah selama bertahun-tahun. Kesan horror terlihat jelas saat angin masuk dari jendela menerbangkan beberapa kertas diatas rak buku reyot itu. Yifan pun masuk, menekan sebuah tombol di balik figura foto namsan tower yang sudah berdebu. Tak lama rak buku itu terbuka dan jalan seperti lorong panjang itu terbuka.

Derap langkah terdengar, bahkan cicit dari tikus begitu terasa. Sampailah Yifan di 'kantornya'. Ada dua orang di dalam, salah satunya adalah tutor Kyungsoo dulu. Zhang Yixing. Dan yang satunya lagi terlihat seperti seorang pegawai negeri biasa. Kim Jongdae.

"Tumben kau datang terlambat." Ujar Yixing yang sibuk dengan 'objek' di depannya.

"Hmm, aku mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolah."

Yixing dan Jongdae menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Yifan dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Putra mu? Kyungsoo? Sekolah? Yifan, kau benar-benar nekat!" seru Jongdae. Ia melepas kacamata nya lalu menghampiri Yifan. "Kau serius?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo merengek ingin sekolah. Aku tidak tega. Aku merasa bukan ayah kalau tidak menyekolahkan putra satu-satunya." Yifan memakai jas kerjanya kemudian duduk di sofa. "Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah dewasa sekarang, sudah saatnya kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Itu seperti bukan seorang Yifan. Kyungsoo sering berkata kalau kau jahat padanya, bahkan kau sering memukulinya." Kata Yixing. Jongdae menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Karena ia tidak mau menurut. Sifat keras kepalanya benar-benar menyebalkan seperti ibunya."

"Ngomong-ngomong istrimu akan kemari?" Tanya Yixing

"Tidak, ia masih harus 'menangani' beberapa petani yang kesurupan di daerah busan. Mungkin ia akan sampai Seoul saat malam." Jawab Yifan

"Aku masih mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana orang-orang memandang keluargamu? Kaum minoritas seperti kita hanya sebagian orang yang akan menerima, apa reaksi Kyungsoo kalau tahu—"

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak berteman dengan siapapun," Yifan menjelaskan kemudian ia membuang napas berat. "Kecuali si pemuda tan yang sebaya dengan Kyungsoo, ia tinggal di sebelah rumah kami."

"Keluarga Kim itu?" Tanya Yixing. Jongdae segera berjalan ke tengah.

"Hey, margaku juga Kim." Timpalnya

"Tidak, bukan marga. Maksudku keluarga di sebelah rumah Yifan. Tetangga kalau boleh dibilang."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jongdae mengernyit. "Kalian belum bercerita tentang ini."

"Ya tipikal keluarga sempurna dengan usaha yang sukses, istri cantik dan anak yang tampan. Tetapi…" Yifan mendekat untuk berbisik "…Suaminya gila."

Jongdae tersentak. "Wow, kita sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja bergossip. Sudahlah, lanjutkan pekerjaan kita." Pria itu beranjak dan kembali ke mejanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Lalu kau khawatir anakmu akan jatuh cinta pada tetangganya yang memiliki ayah terkena gangguan jiwa?" lanjut Jongdae

"Mungkin aku harus menjawab 'ya' untuk ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti Kyungsoo." Jawab Yifan

"Bagaimana kalau anakmu jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek yang menyakitinya?"

"Sudahlah hentikan Jongdae, Kyungsoo tidak mudah bergaul dan ia tidak akan jatuh cinta maupun berkencan pada pria brengsek."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Yifan dan Yixing tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongdae, hanya hembusan napas berat yang terdengar.

.

.

Kai merapikan celana nya saat selesai dengan urusannya di toilet. Saat ia sedang mencuci tangan tiba-tiba Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan datang menghampiri. Aura tidak ramah begitu terasa saat mereka mulai mengganggu Kai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai malas. Baekhyun tertawa kecil

"Kami ingin bermain." Kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk begitupula dengan Chanyeol

"Aku sedang tidak mood." Kai beranjak pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki jangkung berkulit albino menahannya. "Sehun jangan menghalangi jalanku."

"Bukan kau Kim Kai, tetapi WU-KYUNG-SOO." Tegas Baekhyun

"Kalian mau apa? Sudahlah cukup anak lain yang kalian bully, jangan ganggu Kyungsoo."

"Wow,wow,wow apa ini seorang Kim Kai? Mana Kai yang brengsek dan badboy itu huh?" Tanya Sehun, ia merangkul Luhan yang berdiri didekat watafel.

Kai mendengus sebal.

"Aku serius. Kalian tidak paham, Kyungsoo itu dari keluarga Wu!"

"Kami tahu, satu sekolah tahu dia dari keluarga gila yang di takuti sekaligus di segani oleh satu kota. Kau pikir kami takut dengan embel-embel Wu?" Chanyeol bersuara, ia mendorong Kai ke tembok. "Kau harus ikut permainan kami."

"Tidak," Kai berjalan keluar tapi kemudian ditarik oleh Chanyeol. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Park Chanyeol bisa kau menyingkir?" bentak Kai. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"Kau menyukainya. Hahaha"

Kai terlanjur kesal ia pun meninju pipi Chanyeol dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur. Chanyeol melawan tetapi Baekhyun menahannya.

"Aku peringatkan untuk tidak menganggu Kyungsoo kalau kau masih ingin hidup." ancam Kai, ia pun berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Sehun

"Kalian ikuti aku." Tanpa berbicara lebih banyak Chanyeol berlari menuju kelas diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Ia masuk kedalam kelas, dimana sudah ada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dipojokan dan Kai yang baru sampai. Beberapa murid memberi jarak agar Chanyeol bisa lewat untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, Kyuhyun sonsaengnim sudah masuk dan menyuruh untuk duduk. Sebelum duduk mereka sempat menatap Kyungsoo seolah mangsa yang tidak boleh di lewatkan.

.

.

"Dari hasil diatas di dapat bahwa Q=W dan blab la bla" Kyuhyun menjelaskan mata pelajaran kali ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan rumus-rumus yang di tulis oleh gurunya di papan tulis itu.

"Adakah yang bisa menjawab pernyataan tersebut?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan kelas, terlihat jelas wajah berpikir dari murid-muridnya tersebut. Tak lama Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya walau terlihat ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun dan Tao berdecak kesal melihat Kyungsoo kembali menjawab.

"Ya, silakan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan berjalan kedepan dengan kepala yang terus ia tundukan. Iapun mengisi jawabannya di papan tulis dengan cepat seperti tidak dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Semua terasa begitu hening melihat Kyungsoo menuliskan jawaban dengan angka dan huruf yang berbeda dengan apa yang ada di buku. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa melongo.

"Ja-jadi, seperti ini jawabannya." Kata Kyungsoo

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" pinta Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Untuk exoergic Q 0 maka nilai yang membuat Q positif adalah cos berada pada kuadran 1 atau 4, dengan kata lain berada di antara 0 lalu—"

"Bagaimana dengan endoergic nya?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Kyungsoo. Terlihat jelas kalau Baekhyun yang mendapat ranking satu merasa tersaingi dengan adanya Kyungsoo.

"Baek, biar Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan." Kyuhyun menengahi "Silakan Kyungsoo lanjutkan."

"Hmm, jadi.. untuk endoergic Q 0 maka nilai yang membuat Q negative adalah cos berada pada kuadran 2 dan 3, dengan kata lain berada pada π/2 ψ 3π/4. Sedangkan untuk elastic Q = 0 maka nilai cos –nya adalah ψ=π/2 sehingga hasil akhirnya 90° derajat"

Hening untuk 90 detik, kemudian Kyuhyun membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Ehem, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Kyung, kau boleh kembali ke bangkumu." Kata Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali duduk, tidak lupa di tatap sinis oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Kyung, aku rasa Kyuhyun saem merasa bodoh jika kau sudah menjelaskan seperti tadi. Aku sendiri tidak paham apapun dari kalimat yang kau jelaskan tadi, semua terasa mengalir seperti air tetapi tidak membasahi otakku sedikitpun." Kai berkomentar selama perjalanan menuju ruang guru. Sekolah sudah selesai dan waktunya untuk pulang, Papa Kyungsoo berjanji akan menjemputnya di dekat ruang guru.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah mengerjakan soal itu saat umur 14 tahun. Yixing hyung yang mengajarkannya." Kata Kyungsoo

"Yixing hyung?" Kai penasaran.

"Dia teman papa, dia mengajarkan segala macam untukku. Dia sangat pintar, Yixing hyung membantu papa untuk—"

"Kyungsoo." Yifan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo otomatis anak itu harus menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ah, selamat sore !" sapa Kai

"Hai Kai, selamat sore. Ayo Kyungsoo kita pulang." Ajak Yifan, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik lengannya.

"Papa tidak mengajak Kai pulang bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Yifan menoleh dan melihat Kai yang tersenyum kearah mereka. 'apa boleh buat.'

"Kai, ayo pulang bersama."

Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar tawaran itu. Mr. Wu mengajaknya pulang bersama?

"A-ah.. mungkin lain kali. Terimakasih atas tawarannya tapi…. Aku ada latihan basket saat ini." Padahal Kai penasaran bagaimana rasanya satu mobil dengan orang bernama Wu Yifan ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semangat untuk latihannya. Kami pulang dulu."

"Sampai jumpa Kai." Kyungsoo melambai dan Kai membalasnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Papa nya pulang Kai segera pergi ke belakang sekolah. Ia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol disana.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa begitu sepi, hanya deru mobil yang terdengar.

"Mama akan pulang larut jadi kita harus memasak untuk makan malam." Yifan membuka percakapan antara ayah dan anak.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku menelfon mama tadi siang, sepertinya disana berisik sekali."

"Disana?"

"Di tempat mama kerja. Selalu berisik, banyak orang berteriak seperti kerasukan."

"Mereka memang kerasukan."

"Maksud papa?"

"Sudahlah kau tidak akan mengerti pekerjaan kami seperti apa." Yifan memelankan laju mobilnya lalu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo "Nah, bagaimana hari pertama sekolah? Apa menyenangkan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, murid-murid disana seolah takut sekaligus benci pada Kyungsoo.

"Lumayan." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan

"Kau masih ingat pesan papa? Jangan beteman dengan siapapun."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau berteman dengan Kai?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat dengan Kai. Hanya Kai teman satu-satunya

"Ah, ya terkecuali anak itu. papa peringatkan agar kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Papa tidak ingin satu orangpun menyakitimu."

"Kai orang yang baik," Kyungsoo menatap papa nya yang sibuk menyetir "Aku menyukainya."

Yifan tersentak kaget.

"Tidak ada orang baik di dunia ini Kyungsoo-ya." Kata Yifan

"Kenapa mama dan papa selalu berbicara seperti itu padaku?" suara Kyungsoo meninggi, ia merasa kesal karena jawaban kedua orangtuanya selalu seperti itu. seolah-olah ia tidak boleh hidup di dunia dan bersosialisasi dengan siapapun.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, untuk kali ini menurutlah sebelum aku menyiksamu di dalam mobil." Tegas Yifan

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam, dan menggerutu sebal akan sikap papanya yang selalu berujung pada kekerasan kalau ucapannya tidak dituruti.

.

.

.

Malam telah mununjukan pukul 9 malam, Kyungsoo masih sibuk menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. Kamar di sebrangnya masih gelap, Kai sepertinya belum pulang kerumah rasanya sepi tidak melihat Kai walau Kai tidak menyadari kalau selama beberapa tahun semenjak pindah rumah kesini Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan kamar di sebrangnya. Kamar Kai.

Kyungsoo mendongak kebawah dan melihat gerbang rumah Kai terbuka, tampaknya itu Kai yang baru pulang. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana Kai masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sepertinya ia disambut hangat oleh keluarganya.

Tidak, sepertinya Kyungsoo salah. Kai tidak disambut melainkan.. dipukuli?

"AAHH, Appa! Sakitt!"

"KURANG AJAR!"

"AKKHH APPA HENTIKAN!"

"SAYANG SUDAH JANGAN PUKULI ANAK KITA"

"DIA ANAK BRENGSEK HARUS DI BUNUH.."

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"AAGGHH APPA SAKIT, MAAFKAN AKU. APPA MAAF AKU BERJANJI AKU BERJANJI."

"MAAF KAU BILANG?"

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"AAAKKHH SAKIITT, APPA SAKIT HENTIKAN.."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menangis mendengar jeritan Kai yang merintih dan memohon pada ayahnya itu. ia sering mendengar Kai menangis atau berkelahi dengan ayahnya, tapi tidak sampai separah ini. Ia tidak sampai mendengar pukulan dan teriakan seperti ini.

Kai berlari ke kamarnya, ia menguncinya dan menyalakan lampu. Ayahnya sudah menggedor-gedor dari luar. Berteriak agar Kai segera keluar dan menghadapnya.

Kyungsoo segera membuka jendela dan melempar beberapa benda kearah jendela kamar Kai. Kai yang memar dan berdarah di beberapa bagian beringsut membuka jendela dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sstt Kai, kemarilah." Kata Kyungsoo pelan-pelan berusaha papa nya tidak akan mendengar. Kai meringis dan melompat ke tempat Kyungsoo. Ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat sambil menangis.

"Hiks, Kyungsoo tolong aku. Tolong aku.. tolong ummaku…" Kai menangis dan badannya gemetar.

"Sssttt jangan menangis, dan jangan banyak bergerak. Kau terluka.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai melepas pelukannya dan berusaha mengambil napas dengan benar.

"Appa.. sepertinya ia mabuk dan ia memukuli umma. Aku baru saja tiba langsung menolong umma tapi appa malah menyiksaku. Ah pria itu seharusnya ku bunuh tadi.. sshh sakit." Kai berbaring di karpet dimana Kyungsoo sudah membawakan bantal untuknya.

"Kau menginap saja disini." Kata Kyungsoo, ia mengelus surai Kai membuat lelaki itu merasa sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Papa mu tidak akan marah?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menegang seketika. Bagaimana kalau papanya tahu? Kai adalah teman pertama yang datang ke kamarnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu.." Kyungsoo menunduk

"Ssstt sudahlah, kemarilah." Kai tiba-tiba membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit canggung. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka dalam posisi saling berpelukan.

"K-kai, sebaiknya kita pindah ke kasur." Kata Kyungsoo

"Tidak, aku tidak akan tidur. Aku hanya disini sebentar dan akan kembali ke kamar saat tengah malam."

"Tapi appamu?"

"Ia tidak akan lama, nanti juga normal lagi."

"Hmm.." Kyungsoo bergumam

Hening…

"Kai, apa sebaiknya aku mengobati lukamu?"

"Tidak, ini sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Bohong, pasti sangat sakit. Appamu memukul menggunakan sapu kayu? Lukanya parah, aku yakin ini sakit. Iya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya membuka kancing kemeja seragam Kai yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

Tiba-tiba lengan kekar Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya. Kyungsoo balik menatap Kai dan rasa menggebu-gebu di dada mereka tiba-tiba muncul. Seperti ada ada yang memaksa mereka untuk segera melakukan sesuatu. Dan Kai segera membalik posisi sehingga dirinya sudah dalam dalam posisi menindih Kyungsoo.

"Ka..kai.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan

"Apa kau mengunci pintu?" Tanya Kai, tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih menatap mata indah milik Kai.

"Kyungsoo.. aku ingin kau menjaga sebuah rahasia. Rahasia diantara kita…"

"Rahasia?" ulang Kyungsoo

"Bahkan jika kita mati, jangan sampai ada yang tahu rahasia kita."

"Mati?"

"Kau harus berjanji.."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

-tobecontinued-

.

.

.

.

.

Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya di Chapter depan, chapter ini masih boleh di anggap prolog(?) karena saya yakin kalian tidak mengerti dengan ceritanya dan ingin tahu kan?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. xoxo


End file.
